


100 Sleepless Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, i couldn't sleep so i wrote about dumb characters who can't sleep, i guess, it could be, theres not even really a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light in his room is still on. You can see it through your open door, shining under the crack in his. He should've gone to bed hours ago. (You should have too, but that's not important.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This could actually probably be read from any pairing or fandom cuz they never say names or anything specific but i had davekat in mind when i wrote it

The light in his room is still on. You can see it through your open door, shining under the crack in his. He should've gone to bed hours ago. (You should have to, but that's not important.)

The thought briefly crosses your mind that maybe he fell asleep without turning the light off, but you quickly dismiss it. He can't sleep with a light on, no matter how tired he is.

Two a.m. He should definitely be asleep.

You push your computer aside and stand up, padding across the carpet and the hall to his room. You haven’t made any noise. You could turn around now.

You raise your fist to the door and knock.

There’s a bit of shuffling, his feet stepping softly across the floor to the door. It opens on squeaky hinges and then he’s looking up at you, eyes heavy and half closed, shirt hanging off his shoulders and over his shorts.

"Hey," you say.

"Hey," he replies.

You don’t know what you were expecting. “You alright? It’s kinda late…”

He rubs one eye. “I can’t sleep.” He steps to the side and you assume you’re being invited in, so you walk over and sit on his bed.

"Anything wrong in particular?"

He shakes his head and lies down on the bed with his head in your lap. “I’m tired, too, I just can’t seem to… to…” He cuts himself off with a yawn and doesn’t bother finishing his sentence.

You hum and run your fingers through his dark hair, and reach over to turn the light off. Your little hum turns into another, then another, then you’re humming a gentle tune to him until you hear a snore.

He’s asleep in your lap, you realize when you look down, so you gently lift his head from your leg to a pillow, pull the blanket over him, kiss his forehead, and leave.


End file.
